1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a transmitter, and more particularly, to a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) transmitter device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, multimedia systems include multimedia sources such as DVD players and set-top boxes that provide multimedia signals to multimedia output devices such as TVs or computers that output the multimedia signals provided from the multimedia sources.
Well-known interfaces are generally used to send/receive data between the multimedia sources and the multimedia output devices. Examples of such interfaces include High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) and Digital Video Interface (DVI) for sending/receiving digital data. Here, DVI and HDMI are mutually compatible when conversion cables are provided. Accordingly, a DVI-compatable multimedia source may be connected to an HDMI-compatable multimedia output device.